


Push-Ups

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's trying to exhaust himself so he can't think about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push-Ups

Sean doesn't like to exercise, but he does push-ups when he's trying to get himself so exhausted he can't think.

 _Down. Exhale. Up. Inhale._

Fucking helicopters.

 _Down. Exhale. Up. Inhale._

Fucking Orli, laughing while Sean was white-knuckled.

 _Down. Exhale. Up. Inhale._

Fucking Viggo, wrapping his arms around Orli once they got back, completely ignoring Sean, leaving Sean on his own.

 _Down. Exhale. Up. Inhale._

Fucking Viggo, leaving Sean on his own.

Sean falls out of rhythm, and his breathing loses its careful pacing. He finally collapses, flat on his face, and closes his eyes.

The phone rings. Sean lets it.


End file.
